My Mate
by Syiera Aquila
Summary: Drarry couple : Tentang Harry Potter yang seorang makhluk kuno dengan Draco Malfoy sang pasangan jiwanya. kisah cinta yang mungkin tidak seindah yang dipikirkan semua orang. mungkin ini semacam drabble? ide pasaran tapi murni dari YSLOVE. enjoy it


**My Mate**

**Harry Potter everyone know who is she. And that isn't mine… #sigh**

**Special for fujodanshi yang kebetulan nyasar kemari. Enjoy it ^^**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, abal,dan semua kekurangannya.**

_SyiieRha Present ~_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Namaku Harry Potter, seorang wizard level 1 dengan Mate bernama Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tubuhku cukup tinggi tapi tetap saja lebih pendek dari Draco. Aku punya rambut hitam berantakan, sangat berlawanan dengannya yang mempunyai rambut pirang platina rapi. Mataku berwarna hijau terang dan dia bermata kelabu nan selalu menyorot dingin.

Draco… adalah sosok yang selalu bersikap angkuh, dingin, dan tanpa perasaan. Dia, tipe orang yang tidak bias memperlihatkan emosinya secara nyata. Dia juga pendiam, sangat. Dan… satu – satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta dengan segala sifat menyebalkannya.

Kami bertemu 5 tahun lalu. Saat itu, aku baru saja kembali dari makam orangtuaku dan bertemu dengannya yang sedang asyik melahap seorang wanita muda. Ah, apa aku lupa bilang kalau dia adalah seorang vampire pure-blood dari bangsawan Malfoy? Sepertinya, memang lupa.

Saat itu, kami tak sengaja bertatapan. Dan entah kenapa aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku setelah menghabisi mangsanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ketika aku melihatnya menyeringai menyebalkan, aku langsung sadar dan mendengus kesal.

" Apa liat – liat ?" bentakku saat itu. Yang ternyata membuat seringainya semakin lebar.

" Siapa namamu?" Dia bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Hum? Tidak sopan! Harusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu baru bertanya, tuan Vampire" balasku ketus.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"… Malfoy huh? Sepertinya sekarang kau beralih profesi menjadi pemburu, Pangeran?" ucapku dengan nada meremehkan. "Harry James Potter, that's my name" jawabku kemudian.

Draco menyeringai,"Nymph huh?" ucapnya tertarik. Aku tersentak kaget, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya? Bukankah tak ada yang akan tau hal itu jika aku belum berumur 20 tahun? Tapi, bagaimana dia mengetahuinya? Sampai sekarang pun aku masih pusing memikirkan jawabannya.

"you will be my Mate" ucapnya santai seakan mengucapkan sebuah perintah. Aku mengernyit tak suka lalu menggembungkan pipiku, salah satu kebiasaanku jika merasa tidak suka.

"well, give me a reason why i must do that?" tantangku kesal dan justru membuatnya tersenyum manis. Aku terdiam, sungguh itulah yang membuatku terpesona akannya. Wajah menawan yang justru terlihat makin menawan dengan senyum tulus itu. Well, aku tidak tau dia tersenyum tulus atau tidak. Yang pasti, Dia mempunyai senyuman paling menawan yang pernah aku lihat.

" because you are mine. Did you know about the contract?"

Kontrak? Ya itu benar. Yang membuat kami bersatu bukanlah perasaan yang sama. Dia menandaiku karena menuntaskan perjanjian lama. Perjanjian antara orangtuanya dengan orangtuaku. Perjanjian yang menyatakan kalau aku dan Draco akan menjadi Soulmate di saat pertemuan kami. Karena hanya Potterlah Nymph yang tersisa. Dan hanya Nymphlah yang bisa menjadi Mate dari Pure-blood Malfoy.

Huh, terkadang aku menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang Harry Potter. Draco… sama sekali tidak mau menyentuhku dengan kesadarannya. Hanya insting makhluk penghisap darah-nya lah yang membuatku benar-benar jadi miliknya. He is not love me, I can see that. But, it's wrong if I hope he have same feeling to me? It's wrong if I hope, he love me too. As, I love him… am I wrong?

Draco, andai kau tau betapa besar perasaan yang kumiliki untukmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan jijik padaku dan semakin membenciku? Pernahkah kau berfikir akan perasaanku sedikit saja? Jawabannya tidak, aku tau itu. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelepas dahagamu. Kau tak pernah menganggapku ada kan? Buktinya, disaat kau sadar, kau selalu membawa orang lain ke kamar kita – bukan tapi itu telah menjadi kamarmu. Kamar yang khusus kau siapkan untuk bersenang – senang dengan para bitch itu. Am I wrong?

Dray… I can't hold it anymore. Meskipun aku seorang Nymph, tapi aku juga manusia Dray. Aku punya hati yang rapuh seperti manusia umumnya. Aku juga bisa putus asa seperti manusia lainnya. Aku… tak bisa lagi, aku… ingin mati saja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seorang pangeran berambut pirang platina terdiam. Buku bersampul hijau yang ada di tangannya dia biarkan jatuh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu. Draco Lucius Malfoy tersentak kaget. Lalu secepat kilat menghilang, mengejar Matenya yang baru saja meninggalkan kastil.

"Harry tunggu!" teriaknya saat berhasil mendekati Harry. Si empunya nama diam, menunggu.

"Harry, kau benar – benar ingin pergi?"

" Bukankah tak ada gunanya aku di Kastil lagi Draco?" Tanya Harry dengan suara lirih. Menahan, berbagai emosi yang ada di hatinya.

Draco menggeleng lalu memeluk Harry erat, " Jangan pergi, Kumohon" ucapnya memohon. Harry menggeleng, " why?"

" Because I love you too. More than what you know 'bout me. I love you so much Harry Potter – Malfoy. Please, stay with me, 'cause I need you. Here, beside me. Never try to leave me, Harry. Please…." Ucap Draco terisak.

Harry diam tak bisa berkata – kata. Bukankah keinginannya sudah terkabul? Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat sesak?Bukan karena kekecewaan. Tapi rasa senang yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan. " Love you Dray, never make me to leave you anymore. Please…"

"Trust me, Harry. It's never happened again. So, lets go home Honey"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

THE END

Hayo… siapa yang mengharapkan angst? Sorry aja, syiie gak bisa membuat sad ending. Jadi selamat menikmati ^^


End file.
